Vengeance and Cherries
by Aki Hotaru
Summary: Beast Boy is curious and Starfire likes cherries. [Blackfire x Starfire] [Incest] [Yuri] [Oneshot]


**Vengeance and Cherries**

**---**

**Oneshot**

**---**

At four a.m. on any ordinary morning, the Titans would be asleep. That is, unless a certain green-skinned menace tampered with the likes of high-energy coffee the afternoon before. One may find it that sleep becomes impossible at such a point, especially with such a person. Instead, he attempted to plot well-needed revenge upon Robin, who had apparently 'pranked' Beast Boy in such a way to humiliate him in front of a bittersweet damsel he was currently trying to win over, known as Raven. Afterwards, he played Gamestation into the wee hours of the night, until his wrists literally ached from the intensity of his game play. It was around four a.m. when he finally decided to turn it off, and occupy his hyperactive mind elsewhere. However, something unusual caught his attention when he expected to find himself in the pitch silence of the living room, and … didn't. Instead, he heard two high-pitched jovial giggles, one of which he was sure belonged to his Tamaranian teammate; but the other? Surely not Raven. Who else could it be?

Curiosity abounded as he followed his ears to the source of the ruckus. Gently, he turned his head and pressed it against Starfire's door. The giggling had ceased, and all was at peace again. He strained harder, to hear anything further and found his effort rewarded with a content sigh from beyond the door.

"_Cherries_," was the next thing he heard.

The voices carried on with a gentle conversation, but the words were far too muffled and quiet for him to distinguish. He could simply perceive an occasional giggle and a hiss of pronounced consonants.

Quite odd indeed he found it, that such a topic of conversation would be held amidst giggles and heartfelt sighs. He remained completely still, attempting to take in all that he could. There was a bit of rustling, and footsteps he heard as well. That's when something else caught his attention; a dull amethyst glow emitting from the bottom crack of the door. It was a glow very similar to Starfire's, though such a color he had only seen when her sister Blackfire—and that's when it clicked.

_Blackfire._

His first instinct was to open the door. What if his friend was in trouble?-! In all the times they had encountered her devilish sister, it had always ended in trouble. However, such cheerful giggles proved against that verdict. He, as quietly as possible, lowered himself to the floor as he morphed into a small enough animal to catch a glance through the door—a mouse, to be exact. His beady little eyes watched intently and he couldn't believe what he saw.

The entire room was dark, apart from the illumination emitting from Blackfire's powers, forming a layer of purple light around her hand. The light was enough to make the room visible, but not enough to attract attention from outsiders—or so they thought. Starfire was sitting on her bed with her back against the wall, and her sister Blackfire lay across her lap with a bowl in her hands. Inside of the bowl was the aforementioned fruit: cherries. Ripe, ruby-colored fruit that dangled from a neat stem. Daintily, the black-haired sister took one by the stem and brought it to the lips of her green-eyed sibling. Starfire opened her mouth, taking the cherry from her sister and then pulled it out of her mouth by the stem, leaving only the pit left. She chewed the sweet fruit and promptly swallowed—before taking Blackfire's finger into her mouth and lightly suckling on it.

This seemed to intrigue the older sibling, causing her to place the bowl of cherries onto the bed and sit straight, moving her face only inches away from Starfire's. Beast Boy watched in utter amazement as he saw this movement between the two girls. He had never seen such a thing before. Not outside of the occasional pornography that he would forever deny to Cyborg (though Cyborg found hard evidence right under Beast Boy's mattress—bad hiding place), let alone two _sisters_. Surely that had to be _wrong_ on Tamaran, just as it was wrong _there_. Though as _wrong_ as it was, Beast Boy had quite a difficult time tearing his eyes away from the two.

He squinted harder, as Blackfire's light began to fade out, but he was almost positive that the two were engaged in a kiss. As a result of this, a dim illumination formed around each of Starfire's hands (and eventually Blackfire's as well) as some sort of involuntary reaction to their passion. Beast Boy watched as Blackfire's hands journeyed to her sister's torso, sliding her fingers up her shirt. She lowered her head to press her lips against the ginger-haired's neck which in turn, earned her a quiet moan. In one swift movement, Blackfire moved Starfire's body flat against the bed, as she seductively crawled on top of her.

Beast Boy wasn't sure if mice could blush. But if they didn't, he'd be the first.

Blackfire reached for a cherry, and upon taking one, she bit the end of the stem, and lowered herself to just above Starfire's face. Eagerly, the younger sister bit into the cherry, causing some of the juice to squirt onto her cheek. Readily, Blackfire's tongue slid smoothly across her sister's cheek, consuming every last drop of the sweet nectar.

"You really ought to show me more of these _earthly customs_," Blackfire whispered in a low, seductive voice. "Because I must say, I am quite _eager_ to learn."

"Please do not speak too stridently," Starfire pleaded, in an even quieter whisper. "If we wake my friends, they might—"

Her words were cut off by Blackfire's finger against her lips. "Hush, baby sister."

Beast Boy watched as Blackfire's hand moved downwards and rested against Starfire's inner thigh. Slowly, the hand crept up further. Coming to realization with what he had just seen—and what _else_ he might see if he stuck around any longer, Beast Boy morphed back into a human—his cheeks extremely red. An amused smirk appeared on his face as he mentally imagined the look on Robin's face upon hearing such news. Revenge would _finally_ be his.

It was then that he felt content with himself and certainly reconsidered the idea of sleep.


End file.
